1. Field of the Invention
The field of art to which the invention pertains includes temporary securing mechanisms and, more particularly, to a soap dish securing mechanism for securing the soap dish to a wall until the adhesive used to secure the soap dish to the wall dries and forms a permanent bond with the wall.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional techniques for securing a soap dish to a wall, typically a tile wall as in a bathtub, includes utilizing strips of masking tape to hold the soap dish in place until the adhesive used to secure the soap dish to the wall sets. Thereafter, the masking tape is removed.
It has been found that the masking tape does not contain sufficient strength to hold the soap dish to the wall for the prerequisite time. In addition, the masking tape can cause damage to the adjacent tiles to which they are secured, especially upon the removal of the masking tape.
Other known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,137,086; 2,044,520; 2,896,363; 1,905,069; 2,650,698; 2,717,472; 2,642,603; 2,871,615 and 2,367,161.